The Lucidity of Insanity
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Drabbles with DerekXChloe, by popular demand! Updates will be sporadic, and they're of varying length.
1. Time

**Hi.**

**The drabble, because the idea seemed popular!**

**Alright, all of the topics here are open for expansion, all you need to do is express your desire for an actual drabble about it, and it is done!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time

-XxX-

**Darkness—**

So many things can hide in the dark; so many things that could terrorize her and torment her mind

**Hope—**

Good thing he has night vision.

**Confusion—**

"But, that's where the couch was to begin with…"

**Remember—**

She felt completely ridiculous when she realized that she had forgotten their anniversary…and he hadn't

**Teaching—**

Derek wasn't the most patient of people, but teaching Chloe to cook was the most fun he had in years. Especially when she tried to flip a pancake

**Beauty—**

"Why do all the beautiful things have to die?" Chloe murmured, leaning her back into Derek's chest as flower petals were torn away in the savage wind

**Beginnings—**

They got married in the fall and, oddly enough, more people came than were invited

**Hands—**

Sometimes, when he's sleeping, Chloe likes to place her palm into his and marvel at how much bigger he is than her

**Certainty—**

If she's ever unsure of anything she looks over at Derek and, suddenly, she knows what to do

**Winter—**

Chloe likes his winter coat far better than his summer one. When he asks why she says that it's fluffier

**Humor—**

It didn't take her long to realize that Derek _did_ have a sense of humor; it was just kind of dry

**Perks—**

He has found that he can barely watch a movie with Chloe anymore; she spends most of the time critiquing it instead of enjoying it

**Changes—**

"God, my stomach's getting so…big…Derek! He's kicking again!"

**Fear—**

Derek never knew such a heart stopping fear as that of when his son almost fell off of a four foot high wall

**Light—**

If he looked at her the right way, he could almost see that glow that everyone was always talking about

**Trick—**

Derek didn't know what to do when he went to pull out his wallet in the store and came back up with his favorite pair of Chloe's panties

**Responsibility—**

"Do you want a little brother or sister? You do? Well, that's good, because mommy's…"

**Laughter—**

Such little things could make her laugh and it seemed that most of them were either him or their children

**Perfect—**

One night, after a long day, everyone sat down to watch a movie and relax. He was the only one still awake after about fifteen minutes. Chloe was under one arm; his daughter with in his other and his son was laying his head on Chloe's lap. Nothing had seemed so right

**Territorial—**

"So, does wolf-boy chase the mailman off or something? I've been sending you two postcards…"

**Whispers—**

One night, he woke up just enough to notice that she was crying and that she was whispering that she loved him over and over again. He fell back asleep before he could answer that he loved her too

**Different—**

She was losing her luster and she seemed tired more often than not. Derek began to worry

**Anxiety—**

"If...something ever happens to me, I want you to keep the kids away from me. I don't want them to see me like that."

**Shadows—**

She jumps at everything, he already knew that. So, was it just his imagination that it seemed worse?

**Lost—**

He knew she was gone when he came home and saw her sitting in a corner staring off into space and crooning wordlessly to herself. She was only thirty four.

**Fair—**

Was it fair that this had happened? No. Did that make anything better? No.

**Tempus Fugit—**

Time changes everything, and sometimes he wishes it wouldn't, because it doesn't change back, not for any price in the world

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Open

**Back!**

**I updated quickly because, as you've probably figured out, I hate it when I have a story with only one chapter to read over and over until it's finally updated so I'm not going to force that upon you! Thank you for your reviews and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Open

-XxX-

It was odd how well they knew each other without really trying. Because, really, they hardly had the time to just sit around and talk about their favorite color or what they absolutely _loved_ to eat. They had a far busier schedule than that, what with being on the run all the time. So it still amazed most who watched the way they ebbed and flowed to match each other.

He was rough and strong, sometimes a little overbearing, but Chloe kept him in check. She almost seemed to soften his rough exterior, turning the big, bad wolf into the small, harmless puppy with a bat of her kind baby blues. She had done so much for him that it was gratifying to watch him grow in character.

She was his ocean, calming and cleansing in her presence.

In contrast, Chloe didn't seem like she needed much fixing to most. She was composed, steady, and caring; mature beyond her years. Yet, the more she was around Derek, the more they noticed she came to life; stopped playing the part of the perfect child and broke from her robotic personality. She was still composed, steady and caring, but now it seemed more profound.

He was her anchor; her one true constant in the ever changing world that molded her.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah; it's short.**

**But at least it's something!**

**Review please!**


	3. Movement

**Can I get a 'Woot woot'?**

**Back! Story! Here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Movement

-XxX-

She was so seductive without really trying.

Chloe wasn't the type of person, no matter how long they had been dating, to just don a racy set of risqué lingerie and prance about the room demanding sex. She didn't have to try at all; Derek just found himself…attracted. Like a magnet or something similar.

Just when she walked, sometimes, it was enough to drive him insane. She had this little twitch in her hips, and when she walked, it made her move so very enticingly. She also had a tendency to flip her hair in a way that did the shampoo more justice than the models in the commercials. When she chewed on her fingernails when she was deep in concentration, she was adorable.

He told her about this once, when she had asked him what it was about her that kept him there. When he had given her his answers, she had blushed and wriggled around cutely, telling him that that was ridiculous.

Though, as ridiculous as she claimed it was then, he noticed that her sway in her hips had become a bit more pronounced as of late, and when she flipped her hair out of her face, her eyes would get heavy lidded as she looked at him like she was doing this just for his benefit.

She moved for him, practically doing her own private dance for his enjoyment. No one else seemed to notice, and, if they did, they didn't care.

And, of course, he had no objection to whatsoever, either.

* * *

**Did joo like?**

**Review!**


	4. Hands

**Back-ness!**

**Here's another drabble. This one's reaaalllly fluffy. Lots of Chloe brooding and such. She's good at that.**

**It's an extended version of the prompt Hands in the first chapter. **

**Enj-j-j-joy!**

* * *

Hands

-XxX-

Chloe blinked open her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. In the dark, her husband, and bedmate's, soft snores shifted around the accompanying sounds of the wind howling angrily outside as thunder crashed and lightning lit up the room. It cast odd shadows against the wall for a few moments; her own private shadow-puppet show.

When another boom of thunder echoed, Derek made a grunting noise and rolled over onto his side so that he was facing her. His eyes were opened slightly, but Chloe knew that he wasn't actually _awake_. His sleep hazed eyes blinked as he saw her and he blearily slid his hand into hers as if afraid he would lose her while he slept. She couldn't help the smile that spread itself across her face at his juvenile behavior.

His eyes slid back closed as he mumbled something unintelligible that segued into a snore. The rain began to fall in big drops, smack the window with hard taps. Chloe scowled up at the ceiling, knowing that she probably wasn't going to get much sleep in this.

Derek's hand around hers tightened convulsively and she gazed down at the warmth encircling her. He really was quite large. It was easy to forget that since she had spent so much time with him and had gotten used to his bulk, but at times like these she could easily see.

She could easily see where the fear came from. He was such an unnaturally large person, so tall and broad, packed with muscle and giving off a dangerous air. She could easily see why they would get odd looks when they were out in pubic together. Because, not only was his oddly large, she was oddly small. Especially for a twenty-two year old. They probably looked like something fresh out of a comic strip.

Yet, as always, Chloe couldn't seem to work up any feeling about that aside from pride. If they were different, it only showed how much they cared for each other to be able to put up with the differences and _still_ be this in love after all this time.

She was proud of them; of what they had become together.

She smiled again and brought his hand up to her mouth, taking it in her other hand as she kissed his knuckles. The thunder crashed again and Derek shifted, grunting.

This time, when he turned to her with his eyes open she knew he was awake. He looked mildly irritated but she knew it was at the weather, not her. His eyes took in her form, as she finished up her lingering kiss on his knuckles, and they softened so beautifully, turning into twin pools of calming green.

He pulled her to him as he sighed. "Couldn't sleep?" He mumbled; his voice still gravely with sleep. Chloe nodded and shifted so that she was as close to him as she could get.

"It's too loud outside." She whispered back, running her nails along the hand she refused to relinquish. He gave an agreeing noise and watched her as she played with his hand. She ran her fingers up and down his larger ones, lightly drew invisible pictures on his palm with her nails, and then placed her hand in his so that their fingers matched up. His fingers were a good deal longer than hers were and she once again smiled.

Derek slid his fingers in between hers and held her hand, bringing it down again until it rested between them comfortably. He looked very groggy after her extended exploration of his appendage. "What is it with you and my hands?" He mumbled thickly. Chloe shrugged and tucked herself in, pulling him down close to her.

Putting them together.

* * *

**Like-y?**

**Review-y!**


	5. Even in Death

**Back!**

**I know; I'm like an updating pirate. And I completely agree.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even in Death

-XxX-

_What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose._

–Henry Ward Beecher

-XxX-

The temptation was great. It always was. He was right there, always on the corner of her peripheral and she could _feel_ him.

Though, he wasn't actually there. Not anymore.

He couldn't stay away, no matter how many times he tried. Even in death he protected her; watched over her and kept unwanted spirits at bay. They didn't talk anymore, however. It was too painful for the both of them.

Even after all this time.

His death had practically destroyed her. Just like when her mother died, she was left crying for someone who would never come back.

Three years ago, they had been taking a vacation out of state; just to sort of take a break. Derek had decided to change and go for a bit of a romp while Chloe set up the camp site. Fifteen minutes after he was gone, Chloe heard gunshots and a yelp.

She didn't stop to think about what she was doing, she just got up and started running towards the sounds. She found Derek, naked, hiding in the bushes stemming blood running from his body and weak curses.

Chloe called Kit immediately but it was too late. She knew by the way his eyes sought hers and the way he smiled weakly through the blood bubbling out of his lips.

Part of her died that night, along with him.

She had hoped—prayed—that he had passed on and that she wouldn't have to see him again, be tempted to just keep him here forever. She knew it hadn't worked when a few weeks later she saw him in their house, staring out the picture window in confusion.

She was disgusted at herself for the joy she felt at his visage, because she knew he couldn't be happy as a ghost. He had looked pained when he had reached for her and his hand had just passed right through before he vanished.

That was the last time she "saw" him. She could always feel him, though.

Her guardian angel, damned to be Earth-bound by his love for her.

Because, even in death, he had a stronger heart than any of them.

Chloe hated him for it. Cursed him for being so easy to love, so easy to miss.

She loved him for it. Realized that it was his heart that had saved them all on more than one occasion.

She wished she could let go. She needed to let go.

It was just too hard…

She would wait for tomorrow.

Surely, it would be easier tomorrow.

* * *

**Like?**

**Say so!**


	6. Alarm

**I'm...I'm back.**

**Don't worry; I'm just as surprised!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alarm

-XxX-

She was woken by Derek.

It had to be around one thirty in the morning, and she had been dead asleep, but his movement shook the bed around and it rolled her head off of her pillow, which caused her to wake up and look around groggily. To her left, Derek was suspended half out of bed, one of his knees still resting on the mattress as he frowned and sniffed, tilting his head to listen.

She blinked a few times and sat up, her drowsiness evaporating as she saw the tension rushing through his body. "What's wrong?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face and shivering from the chilled temperature of the room. He glanced at her before a crashing noise, like glass breaking, had him leaping to his feet, teeth bared, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Get Annie and hide." He snapped before briskly walking off, making absolutely no sound. Chloe started out of the room after him, her heart picking up pace as adrenaline began to flow through her body. She walked as quietly as she could into their two month old daughter's room.

Annie was sound asleep, a little line of drool on her cheek, she was sleeping so hard. The only light came from her nightlight and from a passing car. Chloe picked up the girl, praying that she didn't start to cry, and rushed out of the room, again, heading for the spare bedroom.

She was a few steps away when she heard the stair creak behind her. Chills ran up her back as she whirled; expecting the worse, because Derek would never—_never_—make noise if he was that wound up. On the stairs, looking at her like he was just as surprised to see her standing there was a man. Kid, actually. He couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen years old, and he was dressed in generic robber clothes; black sweat shirt, jeans, sneakers.

Oh, and he had a gun.

As her eyes landed on the gun, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She turned her body so that Annie was shielded by her, but so that she could still see the kid. His eyes fell on the still miraculously sleeping child and widened. He paled and looked behind him nervously, obviously not alright with this situation but unsure what to do. Voices downstairs proved that he wasn't alone.

He took a step towards her. Chloe's heart began beating double time and she tightened her grip on her daughter, who began to wriggle and mewl in protest. The kid placed his finger to his lips, looking behind him again. It had fallen suspiciously silent, but she was a little too distracted to actually take notice.

"Lady," he whispered, his voice shaking, "I really don't want to hurt you. Tell me where you keep your valuables." Annie began to wake in earnest now, tossing her fists around angrily and whimpering like she was about to start screaming. Downstairs, there was a surprised yell and the sound of a shot going off. The kid, and Chloe for that matter, jumped and Annie began to cry.

She started to step back towards the guest bedroom, hoping that the distraction would let her escape, but he noticed her and swung the gun to point at her. She froze immediately.

"What the hell was that?" the kid yelled, partially at her and partially to see if anyone downstairs answered and soothed his obvious fear. No one did and he began to breathe heavily, his eyes darting towards the windows as if he was gauging his escape.

Behind him, a hulking shadow appeared. Chloe recognized Derek's glowing eyes, staring down at the kid with such anger that she actually became afraid for him. The kid noticed her looking at something behind him and turned slowly before letting out a frightened cuss and trying to whirl the gun onto Derek. Derek snarled and tackled the kid, knocking the gun away and forcing the kid to knock the back of his head against the floor, stunning him. He leaned in towards his ear and snarled something that Chloe couldn't hear, but could surmise was a threat.

He looked up at her, locking eyes. In them, she could see his fury that he was just barely in control of, the disbelief that anyone would trespass on his territory like this, the relief that it wasn't something worse, and the fear he had for her and Annie.

"Call the cops." He told her, pressing his knee a little harder into the stomach of the kid who coughed and writhed. Chloe hefted Annie in her arms and ran to the nearest phone.

-XxX-

Chloe turned and smiled tiredly at Derek as he silently walked into Annie's room and looked down at the two of them.

"How'd that go?" She asked, stroking Annie's hand gently as she rocked back and forth in the chair. Annie, for her part, was finally asleep again. Derek couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the two of them, standing a little ways away in something that looked almost like shock. "Derek?" She called softly, to get his attention. He blinked and focused on her face.

"Fine. The police took them away, obviously, and left after they got my story." He walked over until he was directly in front of them and kneeled. He gently ran his hand over the top of Annie's head and let out a small sigh. She studied him and smiled.

"It's weird, isn't it?" He looked at her in confusion. She motioned around with her free arm. "This. This whole situation. To have something normal happen to us, like robbers breaking in." Derek stared at her before chuckling and standing up. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, his hand cupping behind her head before gently trailing down her neck. She returned said kiss with just as much relief and they broke away reluctantly. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Chloe smiled and looked up at him.

"So, I was thinking, maybe now would be a good time to invest in an alarm system."

* * *

**I was actually kind of happy with the way this turned out.**

**Gawd, I'm such a looser.**

**Review, please!**


	7. Habeas Corpus

**Holy balls, Batman! It's been awhile. Yeah, it's not really as long as I had been hoping but I thought it was too cute to pass up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Habeas Corpus

-XxX-

Her logic was undeniable.

And it was _annoying._

He was smart, always had been, so it irritated him to no end to have someone prove him wrong. Which, incidentally, Chloe was very good at doing. In fact, she did it almost every day. She did it while they were watching T.V., she did it while they were driving down a street, and she did it while they argued. Hell, she probably did it in her sleep.

To make matters worse, he felt _guilty_ for feeling irritated. He felt like—no, he _knew_ he was acting like a brat whenever he got upset that she was right about something, or whenever she forced him to see how irrational he was being with his protection. Because he knew she was right, he just really didn't want to acknowledge it.

So, while it was completely delusional to wish that she would just stop pointing out when he was wrong, he was eternally grateful that she didn't rub it in.

Or so he thought.

Until he was cleaning out the closet and a notebook landed smack on top of his head, along with an avalanche of old shoe boxes, and fell open to a tick-marked page. He frowned and bent to pick it up, flipping it right side up. There were two columns, plainly marked; Derek and Chloe, in her writing, followed by little tallies. While his column had a few, hers was dominating by far and he blinked dumbly as he tried to understand what this could mean.

He batted around the idea that maybe this was a tally of how many times they had gotten kidnapped, or how many times they had failed at making dinner, or, perhaps, how often they fell asleep in the bathtub.

He was in the middle of mentally calculating the number of times he had run face-first into a wall to see if it matched his tallies, when Chloe walked in and froze. He looked over at her and immediately noticed her horrified expression. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments as her eyes fell to the notebook.

"You weren't supposed to clean the closet…" She rasped out. Derek scowled and shook the notebook.

"How about you explain this."

-xXx-

"…And it sort of became a dirty secret." She finished lamely while she fiddled with her hands in her lap and Derek stared at her in shocked silence. Chloe; his wife and most trusted companion, had been keeping tabs of how many more times she had been right than him. And, to make things worst; she had been _going out of her way_ to prove him wrong!

The principle of the matter, that she was furthering her knowledge as a result wasn't the part that bothered him; it was the fact that she had, at some point, gotten so tired of him always being right that she had gone to extreme lengths to point out his flaws.

It was so wrong, so troubling, so…so…

_Hot._

Derek stared at her, feeling that ridiculous sensation of attraction growing in the pit of his stomach as she babbled on about how she had gone to the library and picked out different trivia and school books to study up on the parts that she knew he would have studied or heard about, and realized that this was the reason he loved her.

Because she was ballsy enough to not just follow everything he says blindly and walk off a cliff because he was "smart", but she would stop and think; _Well, now, that doesn't make sense…_ and do something about it. Just having a conversation with her had become a welcome battle of wits and Derek relished it. He anticipated every conversation that they were going to have and thought about them long after they had reached their close.

Chloe brushed her wispy hair out of her face and looked over at him curiously. "Derek? Please say something…Derek? What're you—mmmph! Mm…"

Who knew that being proved wrong could feel so right?

* * *

**They were sucking face at the end, if anyone missed that.**

**Review please!**


End file.
